With the improvement of people's living standards, the demand for display device experience is also increasing day by day. The realization of the “dual-view function” of a display device has become a hot spot in the field. “Dual-view” means that different viewers can see different contents on a display from two different angles at the same time. Dual-view technology has three major applications, including applications in vehicles, advertising, and anti-peep display. For example, in the driving process of a vehicle, a driver views road conditions through a vehicle display while a passenger at the co-driver's seat can watch movies from the same vehicle display; different advertising contents can be viewed from public billboards from different angles, which improves the utilization efficiency of billboards; dual-view technology provides convenience for anti-peeping and confidentiality when people have to work at public places without wanting their work contents to be exposed to other people around.
However, a conventional dual-view naked-eye 3D display device is complicated with a great thickness, a large volume and a complicated process at a great cost, and thus different viewers are required to wear glasses, which limits the application occasions, leading to much inconvenience to a user and resulting in poor experience; alternatively, only 2D display is possible, and naked-eye 3D display is impossible.